Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (ALL) is the most common malignancy in children and common varieties are cured by chemotherapy in 75%-85% of the cases. Collectively the less common T cell and rare 13 cell subsets represent less than 2000 cases yearly and thus can be classified as a rare disease; these subsets have a poorer prognosis. Unfortunately with either subset, resistance to and relapse from therapy is a major cause of pediatric cancer death. In addition, ALL chemotherapies can cause late complications that are increasingly recognized in pediatric survivor populations. In fact, in pediatric cancer survivors, the incidence of severe late effects (neurocognitive sequelae, auditory complications, cardiovascular dysfunction, gastrointestinal/hepatic dysfunction, growth delay, secondary malignancies, and infertility) directly related to therapy is approximately 25%. A better understanding of therapeutic resistance and its reversal could not only help those who relapse but may help lower the dose of chemotherapy needed in ALL patients thus reducing long-term toxicity for future survivors.